The Mysterious Love
by pastalia301
Summary: Otonashi has fallen in love with a girl named Miyuki, but she doesn't seem to be a part of the SSS. Is Otonashi in love with an NPC? Hilarity esues as the gang try to figure everything out. Romance, Action, Humor and more. I might not update every day like this, but I will post at least one chapter per week. I expect there to be about seven chapters or so at the end.
1. Hey I just met you

The mysterious love

"Damn It… damn it… damn it! I'm gonna be late again! Yuri's gonna kill me… figuratively anyway," Otonashi panted as he ran through the hallway as fast as he could. Of course he couldn't actually die, but he hated being yelled at like he hated being dead.

The hallway was crowded with NPCs, with a few SSS member in just as much of a rush as he was as Otonashi tried to swerve himself around all of them. This didn't last for long. Wham! Papers flew everywhere as the girl Otonashi bumped into stopped in her tracks. Otonashi had tripped and was on the ground, breathing heavily. The girl looked down at him, furious, "Would you mind watching where the hell you're going?!" As Otonashi sat up, he frantically tried to gather up all her papers, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Here, let me get these for you. …" As he did that, the girl looked down at Otonashi. Suddenly, she calmed down. She kneeled down to help him. "Here let me help with that." As Otonashi looked up, he looked into her blue eyes. She looked back. She was beautiful, with long, flowing blonde hair. She was Otonashi's height, he guessed. He got up. The papers were all rearranged anyway. He extended out a hand, his face was redder than it had ever been.

"I….I'm Otonashi." The girl was blushing as deeply as he was. She too seemed to like him. "I'm Miyuki…" She grabbed his hand gently and shook it. Otonashi thought of the Miyuki from Girls Dead monster, but this girl didn't look anything like her. She was…. different, and Otonashi loved it, whatever it was. Suddenly, he got a crazy idea. He didn't know why he was about to do it, but he blurted it out.

"Look, I know this is sudden…. But I…. I was… I was wondering if maybe….. y…you wanted to…" "Yes." Miyuki let out softly. Otonashi was speechless for a few seconds. "I'm sorry…. What?" "Y..you were about to ask me out, weren't you? I…I think I'd like that…" She continued to blush, as she kept staring down at her feet, feeling as red as Otonashi. Otonashi stared at her beauty for a few seconds more. "Yeah…. So how about lunch with me tomorrow…at noon?" Miyuki looked up. "That sounds…. great." Otonashi smiled.

"Well, I really have to go. I'll see you around." As he turned around, Miyuki stopped him. "Wait!" She murmured. As he turned, he was greeted with the most passionate hug he had ever received in his life. It was at that moment he knew it was not a crush. He was in love.


	2. The SSS Discovery

Chapter 2: The SSS Discovery

Otonashi sprinted through the door of SSS headquarters, panting hard as he went to sit down on the couch next to Hinata. "There you are!" Yuri yelled, not very happy, "Now we can get started." As Yuri began to speak, Otonashi immediately tuned her voice out. All he could think about was Miyuki. Otonashi pretended to write down what Yuri was saying as she talked, but all he was really writing down was Miyuki's name in hearts. Yuri spoke up, "So you need to make sure you STAY in that location, Otonashi… Otonashi? OTONASHI!" Otonashi continued to look down at his paper, sighing adoringly at his wonderful daydreams. Yuri walked over to the couch. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Hinata looked over at what Otonashi had been writing. "Oh, NOW I see why he's so distracted…." He stopped as Yuri turned to him. "What? What is it?" Hinata continued. "Otonashi's in looooove!" raising his voice up and down when he said it, almost mockingly. This caused TK to burst out into song. " Gotta maintaining to the love yaaahh, WOOH " Yuri seemed still infuriated by Otonashi's distraction, she turned to Otonashi as he tried to hide the pad of paper. "Huh? Give me that!" Otonashi tried to keep his grip on the paper. She was already mad at him, why should he let her humiliate him in front of the entire group? Yuri eventually got it out of his grip. Otonashi jumped up, "Yuri, please don't!"

Yuri, of course, didn't listen and looked at the paper, with all the hearts and cute drawings, and the name written over and over. "Awww, this is kinda cute! Wait… Miyuki…. You mean the drummer from Girls Dead Monster? Aww! Once again, Otonashi you've outdone yourself." Otonashi tried to interrupt this, "Wait… Yuri, you don't understand… it's not…" Yuri interrupted him again. "Oh my God, We have to tell her! You know, I'll bet she thinks you're cute as well!" Otonashi had his hand covering his face at this point. He'd never seen Yuri this excited about something like this. "It's not the Miyuki from GirlDeMo, it's a different Miyuki… and I mean that in a good way. She's …. amazing." Yuri tilted her head to the side. "A different Miyuki? Who? I only know of one."

She turned around to Takeyama, standing near her desk. "Hey, Takeyama," "I told you to call me Chri—"I want you pull up the list of all the SSS members and see if there's anyone else named Miyuki." Takeyama did this. He grabbed the list, flipped each paper at lightning speed, and finished by saying, "There's just that one Miyuki." Yuri turned back around, staring at Otonashi. "You got any other explanations?" She asked. Shiina mumbled something from the corner, "This is so stupid."

Oyama spoke up with something. "I don't mean to jump to any wrong conclusion here, but…. Is it possible that this girl Otonashi's in love with is an NPC?" A hush fell over the room as people whispered to each other. Otonashi decided to broke this silence. "What? No way! That's not possible! It can't be! She just seemed… too real."

"Well then… How do you know? I mean… do you know for sure?" Yuri replied. Otonashi thought about it, but not for very long. "I just have this feeling. I just know. And I've got a date with her tomorrow at noon, and NPC or not I'm going! I don't care if you try and stop me! I love her!" With this Otonashi stormed out of the roomed. In about a minute he had gone from daydreamt, to embarrassed, to downright pissed. Yuri looked over at Hinata. "Now…Hinata and Naoi, I have a task for you."

Naoi sighed to himself. "This can't be good."


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

He was as nervous as ever. He knew the important to do was not embarrass himself. But why did that matter? She liked him, didn't she? I mean…. Did she? He wasn't sure. Was she even human? No… he wasn't about to let Yuri's talk get to him. What did she know? All he knew was that he was in love with a beautiful girl named Miyuki, and nothing, and he meant nothing on earth was going to change that. He cleared his mind as he walked into the cafeteria.

And there she was, sitting at a table by the window, a moment frozen in time. Her hair gently moved to and fro as if there were a wind. Otonashi recognized the beauty sitting before him, as he graciously sat down, his anxiety well-hidden.

"Hi… Miyuki." Miyuki was brought away from her gaze out the window. When she saw him, she couldn't help but start blushing again. She truly loved him. "Hi Otonashi…." Her voice was soft and lovely. They were so nervous to be around each other, yet so in love.

"There's something I forgot to ask you about yesterday…" Otonashi finally said after those few moments of silence. "What's your last name?" Miyuki was surprised by this question. "M…My last name? Uh… I…I can't remember…." Otonashi smiled. "That's ok. I couldn't remember mine for a while. Otonashi is actually my last name. My first name is Yuzuru." Miyuki continued to stare adoringly at him. "Oh… well, then can I call you Yuzuru?" Otonashi smiled. "You can call me whatever you want. I guess I can just call you Miyuki, I mean, what else do I have to call you?" Miyuki giggled for a while, but it was a nervous giggle. Her heart was beating fast. Very fast. So was Otonashi's. Despite their nervousness, they continued to talk.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE WINDOW.

"Ugh… Why do we have to do this job? It was Yuri that wanted to snoop on their date, why did she send us to do it?" Naoi groaned. "Because she knows she can get us to do whatever she wants." Hinata moaned in return, "And she probably has other things to do." Naoi seemed irritated by this. "Well I have my own things to do!" Hinata snickered. "Like what?" Naoi said nothing for a while, then "That's none of YOUR business." Hinata sighed.

Meanwhile inside, Otonashi heard the voices, and could tell what was going on. He turned to Miyuki. "You know what? It's a little chilly in here… Do you mind if I close the window?" Miyuki nodded. "It is a little cold." She softly said, staring down at her short skirt, understanding why she was cold. Her legs felt cold, but her face was very hot. The sun had been shining on it continuously during their lunch. "Could you close the blind, too?" She asked. Otonashi smiled almost mischievously, "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." As the blind went down, he looked down and could see Hinata and Naoi's faces, and he threw a devilish wink as it closed.

"Agh! Damn him…" Naoi shouted. Hinata picked up the now useless tape recorder from the windowsill. " Damn it... What are we gonna do now? Yuri's gonna kill us!" Hinata exclaimed. Naoi got a somewhat shallow-minded idea. "Maybe if we just explain it to her, she'll give us some sympathy." Hinata scoffed at the idea. "Are you crazy? Yuri has no capacity for sympathy. She'll still kill us."

"Ha ha, very funny Hinata, but I don't see you coming up with any ideas. At least it's worth a shot." Hinata sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just explain what happened. It can't hurt." Disappointed and angry, They both left.

Inside, the bell rang. Otonashi got up out of his chair. Miyuki did the same. In their entire conversation, Otonashi understood everything. How Miyuki wasn't an NPC. How he was so in love with her. The only issue now was trying to convince the SSS that she was actually human. He stared into Miyuki's eyes. She was staring back. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to. They couldn't to stare closer into each other's eyes, barely noticing how close their face were. Neither of them could help it they soon became entangled in a kiss. It seemed almost magical. Otonashi had never felt so much passion in his life. It ended, and they left the cafeteria, this time holding hands.

"Hey, we should do this again sometime." Otonashi said. "That sounds great!" Miyuki seemed excited to be able to see him again. Little did they know Hinata and Naoi were right behind them listening.

"why didn't we just wait like this before?" Naoi asked. "I don't know. I guess we're both idiots. How else were we supposed to get a recording of their conversation?" Hinata responded. "SHHHH," Naoi interjected, "They're talking."

"So how about tomorrow by the bridge at 7?" Otonashi asked. "That sounds…. romantic!" Miyuki responded.

"That's It!" Naoi whispered. "That's what we can tell Yuri!"


	4. The Sabotage Plan

Chapter 4: The Sabotage Attempt

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE TRIED OUR BEST!" Naoi and Hinata screamed, begging for mercy. Yuri just looked down at both of them, "So you didn't get anything, I assume? I figured as much." Hinata and Naoi just shook their heads shivering. Hinata picked his head up. "But we don't think she's an NPC. I don't think an NPC would hold hands with someone." Yuri stood up. "They were holding hands? That seems odd. But kinda cute! Oh, snap out of it Yuri! Anyway, I still don't like this girl. She's not one of us, so she might be an agent working for Angel, or who knows? She could be dangerous. I have to break this up. Did you guys get ANYTHING else?" Naoi stood up, feeling confident with himself. "Well, they've another date tonight at 7 by the bridge, I know that!" Yuri grew a devious smile across her face and giggled a little. "That's all I needed. Very good both of you. I've already come up with a plan while you guys were out there doing my dirty work for me." Yuri walked over to the phone, and dialed a number. "Iwasawa? This is Yuri. Could you please send Irie over? It's kinda important. You can? Ok then, Thank you!" Yuri dropped the phone and laughed to herself a little. She knew her plan had a good chance of working.

Soon, Irie walked in the door, seeming a little nervous. "Yes? What is it?". Yuri did not change the seriousness on her face as she spoke, "I need you to do a very important mission for us. You see, Otonashi is in love with a girl, but she isn't one of us. So, we have no way of knowing whether she could be dangerous to our goals."

Irie seemed upset by this, head looking down. "Oh….so Otonashi's in love, huh,…. Well that's nice…".

"What's the matter Irie? You look upset. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a bit of a crush on him, don't you?"

Irie just nodded her head. Yuri jumped up. "Aw, yay! Perfect! I need you to sabotage his date with the girl tonight. Just go up to him, when she's not around, and tell him your feelings. Otonashi so nice and vulnerable, you might be able to try and kiss him, if you want! Her name is also Miyuki, which makes it even easier for you! She'll come back and see it, and it's bye-bye other Miyuki! It's a good plan, don'tcha think?".

Irie began to smile. "Well, I guess I can't really say no to a plan where I kiss Otonashi, can I?"

"That's the spirit. They'll be at the bridge at 7! Get there early so you can talk to him before they meet, got it?" Yuri said.

Irie smiled and nodded. Super excited, she rushed out the door. As she ran down the hallway, she thought of what she would say, and how she would do it. She just couldn't wait to tell the love of her life how she felt.


	5. The Sabotage Attempt

Chapter 5: The Sabotage Attempt

It is 7 o'clock by the bridge near the school. The sun was setting, and it was growing darker on this cool, crisp night. Otonashi, excited to see his beautiful Miyuki again, stood in the middle of the bridge, anxious for his date to arrive. He saw a figure in the distance, running towards. Unfortunately, it was a Miyuki, but not the one he was in love with. Irie, smiling, ran over to Otonashi, excited and nervous at the same time. When she saw his face, she slowed down, and blushed.

"H…..Hi Otonashi…." She muttered. "Oh, Hi, Irie, is it ok if I call you Irie? I'd rather not have to call you Miyuki…."

"Oh…. Well, I guess that's ok… But there's something I need to tell you…"

"Sure, what is it?" He threw a smile.

"Uh…. well….. you see…. It's just that… I've liked you for a long time…. In fact, I…. I think I'm in love with you! It's been held inside me for as long as I can remember, and I just haven't known when to say it." What seemed like what was an act all put on by Yuri was now true, Irie KNEW she was in love with him.

Otonashi seemed to be saddened by this. " I'm sorry, but I just really don't feel the same way. I don't know if you know this, but I'm already in love with another girl. It's funny, you two have the same first name. But I can't give her up. I'm sorry."

Irie said nothing. Her face in her hands, tears were beginning to flow down her face as he said all of this. Though she knew this would happen, she was overwhelmed with her emotions. Otonashi walked closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, about to say something. She looked up, startled. He was staring at her. Now was her chance! She began to lean in. This was actually going to work!

"Irie…. Wait…." He gently pushed her away. "She's here."

She stopped. She was a few inches from his lips. "Who's here? Miyuki?"

"No. Angel." Irie turned to her left. Standing not 20 feet from them, slowly walking towards them, was, in fact, Angel. Otonashi drew his gun, standing in position to fire. "Irie! Get down!" Instead, Irie stood, frozen. She hadn't brought her gun with her. Why hadn't she? It was possible for this to happen, why had she forgotten? Otonashi fired the first shot. It was a miss. Irie started to panic. She had nothing to do. Out of fear, she ran, as fast as she could back in the direction from which she came. She didn't care about her broken heart, losing the love of her life, failing the mission, she just had to get out of there.

After she left, Otonashi continued to fire.

"God Skill… Distortion" Angel muttered. A veil began to surround her as the bullet that had been fired at her dropped where it hit.

"Shit… What am I gonna do now?" Otonashi murmured. He fired a shot and it was deflected again. Running up behind him was Miyuki, his lover Miyuki, panting as she ran towards the scene.

"Otonashi! What's happening? I heard all this gunfire and…." She stopped. She saw Angel's face, and she started to remember. Remember something from her life. Before the image was clear, it was interrupted by another gunshot from Otonashi.  
"Otonashi! Stop shooting! Please!"

Otonashi turned around and her saw her there, with a look of exhaustion and desperation on her face.  
"What? That's crazy! This girl is our enemy! The one we're fighting against!"

"I know that. But something seems, familiar about her. I had a hunch. I don't want you to shoot at her."

"Then what do you want me to do?! She'll kill us if we stay!"

" Run, I guess. We can talk about this somewhere else." Otonashi looked back at Angel, and then ran, Miyuki following after him, until they were both clear from her sight. They ran, into the school, and up into the hallway near SSS headquarters. They stopped, weezing. Out of breath, Otonashi began to speak.  
"Why did you tell me to stop shooting?"

"Because I was starting to remember something about my life! And that gunshot startled me out of it!"

Otonashi looked down, embarrassed, still out of breath. Miyuki had her arms crossed staring at him with disapproval.

"Oh…. I had no idea…. I'm….sorry Miyuki…." Otonashi quickly realized something. "Wait! I know a way you can get it back! It's how I got mine back."

Miyuki jumped up. "You do?!"

"Yes. One of the members of our group, Naoi, has hypnotic powers. He can use it to bring back your memory if you have amnesia."

Miyuki seemed a little confused, but still excited. "Well, I'm not sure it will work, but I'll give it a shot!" She reached over and grabbed Otonashi's hand. "Let's Go!"


	6. Miyuki's Memory

Chapter 6: Miyuki's Memory

Otonashi walked into the room, arm in arm with Miyuki. Yuri stood up.

"Oh, there you are, Otonashi. And you brought your NPC girlfriend, too. How nice."

Otonashi seemed really pissed. "She's not an NPC! She just can't remember anything about her life… please trust me here, guys."

Naoi stepped in. "Relax, we believe you. If you want me to bring her memory back, I'll see what I can do."

Miyuki jumped up a little. "Can you really?"

"I don't know. It usually works. Come into this other room, and we can try it right away."

Miyuki followed Naoi to the back. Otonashi followed behind her. "Can I watch?"

Naoi turned to Otonashi. "Sure, as long as you don't touch her or try and make contact with her. It might mess up the process."

Otonashi nodded his head. "Ok… I understand."

Naoi sat down at a desk with Miyuki across from him. Otonashi sat next to Naoi, staring directly into Miyuki's eyes.

Naoi looked into them as well. "I'm going to begin now. Try to stay completely relaxed, ok?"

Miyuki nods. She said nothing, but she did want to be next to Otonashi now, more than anything in the world, but she had to relax for a minute and do this.

Naoi's eyes glared. He said nothing. Miyuki became entrance in the stare. She was beginning to doze off. As her reality faded out, she started to remember. She could start see what was happening. She was in a car, racing down a highway, speeding in desperation.

She remembered why.

Her sister was dying.

She had to get to the hospital to see her, and say goodbye to her before she died. In this, she also realized that this was why she was in this afterlife, it was her regret. Not being able to say goodbye to her sister.

Because then, the car swerved out of control, in its ambition to get to the hospital. It crashed into a tree, leaving the car completely obliterated. Miyuki sat there, bleeding, watching the blood drip down her body, and all she could think of was that face. Her sister's face. But it was such a familiar face she felt as if she'd seen it sooner. And then she remembered. She remembered her name. She snapped out of the trance.

She told Otonashi and Naoi all about her memory and about her one regret in life. They sat in complete amazement, about as entranced by the story as she was during her hypnosis. She finished by saying, "And I remember what my last name is…"

Otonashi was excited. "Really? That's wonderful! What it is it?"

"It's Tachibana."


	7. With Your Final Say

Chapter 7: With Your Final Say

"Tachibana…. I swear I've heard that name before…." Otonashi mumbled.

"Yes, I think I know who that is." Naoi said. "Angel's real name is Kanade Tachibana."

Miyuki eyes bugged a little wider. "That's it! That was my sister's name!"

Otonashi was in pure shock. He just couldn't believe, couldn't comprehend that all of this time he had fighting against the sister of the love of his life. "I…. I can't believe that I've shot at your sister…. It makes sense now… why you told me to stop shooting… why your memory was about to come back… I'm sorry Miyuki…."  
"It's okay, really, it is. You didn't know at all." Miyuki said, still happy to get her memory back. And she could NEVER be mad at Otonashi.

Otonashi smiled. "Ok." He had an idea. "Say, Miyuki?"

"Yeah."

"You could talk to her right now if you wanted to…"

"What, you mean Kanade? Really?"

"Yes. You know she's here, in this world. So we could find her somewhere in this school right now."

Miyuki jumped up from her seat, slightly startling Naoi and Otonashi. "I'd absolutely love that! Otonashi, go take me to see her, right now!"

Otonashi stood up, feeling confident, grabbing Miyuki's arm. "All right! Let's Go! Naoi, you stay here and explain it to the others. We've got to find Kanade!"

They sprung, out of the room and out of headquarters, and Naoi stood, still confused, but, for some reason, determined to help them. He stayed to explain the situation.

Otonashi and Miyuki zoomed through the hallways, swerving in between each and every person there, just like they had when they'd met. Otonashi knew Angel would be roaming somewhere through the hallways as she always was during passing time.

And he was correct. She was by the staircase, the sunlight coming through the window, shining warmly on her as she watched the students in the hallway. Otonashi and Miyuki ran up to her. Otonashi tapped her on the shoulder, and she swiftly turned around. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably for a reason she could not understand. She didn't think it was love, but it was something else. "Oh.. Hello," she said in her usual shy manner. "Can I help you?"

Otonashi spoke up. "I'm Yuzuru Otonashi. I'm a student here. I believe we've met."

"Yes."

She remembered the first time they met, when he asked her to prove to him that he couldn't die because he was still getting used to the world he was in. But she seemed to form some sort of connection with him.

Otonashi spoke again. "There's someone I think you'd like to meet. This is Miyuki Tachibana."

Kanade saw Miyuki's face and instantly recognized her from her life. "Miyuki! I can't believe it's you! All this time I wondered if you were still alive as I died…

Miyuki ran up and hugged her, screaming about how happy she also was to see her, and she told her how she died, and how she tried to get to her.

"You… you died for me… did all of that just to see me in my dying moment…. Thank you…." Kanade softly spoke into Miyuki's ear. She then turned to Otonashi, and realized what she had been trying to figure out her entire time in this world.

"Otonashi… It was you. You gave me my heart… you are what allowed me to live longer in life. I'm certain…"

Otonashi stepped back a little, in shock. He remembered that he had signed up to be an organ donor just before he died, but he hadn't imagined meeting someone who had one of his organs in the afterlife.

Kanade spoke again, "And… my one regret in life was not being able to thank the person that gave it to me… but now I can..." She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. "Otonashi…. Thank you…."

Miyuki was startled by all of this. She knew that by Kanade fulfilling her regret… she would pass on. She didn't want this to happen, but she knew she couldn't help it. But this was her chance! Her chance to finally say goodbye to her sister… and fulfill HER regret.

"Kanade…" Miyuki said.

"What is it?"

"It's just that… My regret in life, the reason I'm here… is because I never got to say goodbye to you… but now that you're leaving, I have that chance…"

Otonashi, slowly trying to figure out all that was going on here, spoke up. "Wait, Miyuki! If you do that… you'll pass on and…. I don't want you to leave, Miyuki…. I love you."

Miyuki smiled and kissed Otonashi on the cheek. "I love you, too. More than anything. But since you love me so much you have to understand that this is what I came here to get over, and now I have. So even though I love you, I'm going to leave, I'm going to pass on. Please, I want you to be happy for me. Do you think you can do that?"

Otonashi's face was drenched. He hadn't cried this much, so quickly ever before. He swallowed a few times, so he could speak. He ran towards Miyuki and hugged her just as passionately as the day they had met, dampening her shoulder with his tears.

"Miyuki, I love so much. Just promise me that wherever you end up in your next life you'll think of me, all right?"

"I will. I don't think I could ever forget you." She turned to Kanade. "Kanade, before you disappear, I need to say good-bye. It's my one regret. So… Good-bye Kanade. I love you."

"Thank you, Miyuki, that's all I wanted to hear before I left. And I love you too." The sisters embraced each other, and the second Miyuki let go, Kanade had vanished completely… She was gone. She turned around to Otonashi. He was still in tears, but speechless.

"And now it's time for me to say good-bye to you, Otonashi." Miyuki said, sniffling, her face covered in just as many tears as his.

At this moment, all of the SSS ran up to the scene. Except when they saw what was happening, none of them could say a word. They knew what was going on.

"Trust me; I don't want to go either. But there's no way I can stay here. I have no regrets. I can live in a different life now, my soul completely free, no longer trapped here. I have to do this." She stared into his blurred eyes, and they kissed. No one else said anything this time either; it was a moment too precious to be broken.

As soon as her lips disconnected with his, she leaned back a little, and vanished. Otonashi reached out a hand, as if it would have saved her. He dropped to his knees. He dug his face into his hands, still crying. "Miyuki…..Miyuki…" Everyone else in the group was in tears, too. Even though they never knew her, and didn't really like her, they felt a sort of sympathy. Eventually Yuri stepped out and sat next to Otonashi. She put her arm around him. This surprised Otonashi. She was never any level of comforting.

"Hey, relax. Things like this happen to all of us. Trust me, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and this certainly isn't the end of the world. You can get through this, Otonashi. I believe it." She said all this surprisingly tenderly.

"But… How can I move on? She was the only girl I've ever loved this much."

Yuri sat and thought for a moment. Otonashi continued to cry.

"Let me tell you a story," she said. "One day, a while back, I met this guy. He was very sweet, always had good intentions, even if he was an idiot sometimes, and was VERY cute. To be honest, I fell in love with him. But, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, so it came across wrong for a while. And then, I saw him with a girl, and he seemed to be in love with her. I hadn't told him my feelings yet, so I was just about as heartbroken as you. I still haven't gotten over this guy… he's here. Think of it as a challenge. If someone like me can't get over a guy, see if YOU can get over her. Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Otonashi paused for a minute. "Hey Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I the guy you were talking about?"

Yuri began to blush. "Yes, Otonashi. Yes, you are."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Yuri. But I just don't know if I can…" and Yuri kissed him. It was sweet, and soft, unlike anything Otonashi had experienced from Yuri's aggressive behavior in the past. At that moment, and he couldn't figure out why, but he started to feel better. And as he got up, and held Yuri's hand as they walked together down the hallway, he somehow felt that, even though getting over Miyuki would be the hardest thing he's had to do, he would get over it. And as he looked over at Yuri's face, he felt something in his chest. And it grew even stronger. And somehow he knew he would be feeling this way for a long time.

THE END. ;)


End file.
